Addicted
by insensitive
Summary: A lot of men have come and go hoping that they could feel the emptiness he has brought upon her. But no one could satisfy her. Except him.
1. Chapter 1

"Addicted"

AU: This story is very AU and soo OOC.. This idea just struck while I'm riding the train to work, anyway, I am sorry if I'm uploading a new story and yet haven't updated my other story "Being True". I promised to get the new plot for that story and upload it you guys as soon as possible..

I do not own Hana Yori Dango..

* * *

She inhaled a big breath from her cigarette before throwing the stick at the floor. Instinctively, she grabbed and lit another one and turned her gaze into the crowded streets of Tokyo. Even at the middle of the night, the streets are still filled with cars with their headlights being tiny specks of light from her spot. The apartment she occupies is one of the high rise buildings with a perfect view of the Tokyo tower; at the 21st floor one could say that she is one of those prominent, rich and successful people in the country. A cold breeze blew on her flawless body, being clad in a sexy lingerie and silk robe made her shiver yet she didn't return to her enormous room.

She just wanted to be alone, with her cigarettes and wine rather than being in the heated room with her lover.

Some would say she's insane because she could have everything she wants, a nice apartment, a nice body, the brains in running her law firm, money, and basically every guy she could want she could get.

_Except him_.

She clasped her hand around her wine glass and quickly emptied its contents, taking one last puff of her cigarette she ventured back into her room and gazed at the sleeping form in her bed. He has a nice serene face, with lips that seem so gentle when he would kiss her. He was her marble eyed prince.

Sure he was good in bed, okay he was great, but he is not the one she has been yearning for in the past years. A lot of men have come and go in her life or maybe in her room to say it clearly, hoping that they could feel the emptiness he has brought upon her.

But no one could satisfy her.

Rui has been her friend since they were in college, she knew he loves her but she made it perfectly clear that she's focused in finishing her law degree before she would commit to a man. They would go out but she knew that he also went to other dates as well. The term "going out" with Rui doesn't mean that they are sleeping together; this kind of lifestyle wasn't her practice back then. She was this innocent girl who doesn't sleep around; she didn't even like cigarettes back then.

"Tsukushi?"

Her name being called stopped her from thinking. She looked at Rui and saw that he was sitting at her bed, her sheets covering only the lower part of his body.

"Hey.. I thought you were asleep.."

"I was.. but I realized you were not by my side.."

She went back to her bed and lay right next to Rui. "Rui, I know this is not the right time to say this, but I hope this won't happen again.."

Being the most kind and understanding person Rui is, he knew that she hasn't forgotten this particular man.

A man named Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Gathering his thoughts, he laid back and gently placed his hand at her. "I know, we're just drunk and we lost our control.. Gomen.."

"You're still my best friend right?" Tsukushi mused as she gazed at her friend.

"Of course.." he replied as he smiled back. "Now lets get some sleep okay? We have a lot of work to do!"

He tucked Tsukushi at her sheets and gently placed her head in his arms before dozing off himself.

* * *

Please review!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

5 years ago…

It was the last day of her final exams that would determine if she could be a lawyer or not. Almost everyone in her class was talking about their answers or their own fears if they wouldn't pass. But she just remained quiet, knowing that moping or comparing her answers to other students wouldn't guarantee that it could be right.

She made her way to the elevator so that she could arrive at the dango shop and start her shift. The building where the exams were held was an old one, not the type where debris could fall in one instant but old in a secure way. The elevators are still functional though rickety in their own state.

Since she left early, she was the only one inside this scary elevator and as it ascended to the topmost floor she quietly hummed a song to herself to ease the creepiness she's feeling. It stopped on the topmost floor, the floor no one dared to go to since it only belonged to the "privileged".

The privileged people are those that took the exams in their own leisure. Instead of taking it with other people in one classroom, they have the option of taking it in one room equipped with a sofa, a designated barista for coffee and a butler for all their needs. They could take the exam at their own pace, just as long as they finish it within the week. But it didn't matter if they would pass or not, they could enter their own businesses and rule the stock market

It wasn't long before Tsukushi's mind stopped from rambling on about the privileged because a tall man stood and boarded the elevator with her. She knew he was rich, not by the fact that he came from that floor but because of this aura he had. Sure he wore signature clothes that she didn't imagine she could see in the flesh, jewelry that could feed an entire third world country and the typical stand of someone who knew of the type of power rich people has this fair and smooth skin that would seem so soft just like a baby, but what sets him apart is his curly hair that cascaded into his eyes. They seem so wild yet tamed at the same time.

It was when he noticed her presence and wondered why someone is in the same space as him. Being a Doumyouji made him used to be in places alone, not letting any other people share his "space". He glanced over this frail girl whom he assumed as someone who came from a middle class family, but since he caught sight of her books he figured out that she took law. He instantly admired this girl, as he imagined that she could be fighting out in the courtroom with logic, law and guts. He saw she clasped her books in her chest, not letting go of the ample flesh that squeezed out from her bra. With his vivid imagination, he couldn't help but feel alive as a man. There are a lot of girls that was much more sexier than this girl, more glamorous and more pretty. But even if they flashed him their assets he couldn't feel a little bit interested in them that's why he's confused as to why he is reacting this way to this girl who is clothed and conservative.

But then, something unfortunate (or fortunately) happened. The elevator suddenly screeched to a stop.

Sensing that they are stuck inside this crumbly elevator, Tsukushi immediately dropped her books and pressed the emergency button. After countless tries, her panic was broken by the sudden voice she heard.

"There's no use how many times you press that, its obviously broken.."


End file.
